Death, Hate, and Among most love
by camelot princess
Summary: Harry's life is falling down the drain, but he still manages to find some sanctuary where he can escape from it all.


The night was cold, but Harry hardly noticed anything at all. When he overheard Ron and Hermione's conversation earlier that day, there was only one thing that he wanted to do.spy.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione were talking back and forth, not aware that Harry was laying behind the couch, as he had been.well.preoccupied back there.  
  
"Hermione, just meet me out at the Quidditch field tonight.we'll figure this out together." Ron said to Hermione in a comforting manor. Hermione seemed to be crying. "Ron, I'm scared! I, I don't know what I'm going to do!" Hermione wailed. "Herms.calm down. It'll all be fine! I can guarantee it." Ron said, hugging her. "Well, shouldn't we tell Harry?" Hermione questioned. "If it really is true- then we'll tell him. But believe me, we'll beat this thing together." Ron said. In the silence, Harry gathered that they we're kissing.  
  
~*~  
  
So. Harry had an idea, but still wanted to find out just what was going on. So, covered by the darkness of his invisibility cloak he rushed out to the quidditch field to find out.  
  
The chill of the night air nipped at his skin, and he tightened his cloak around himself. A shadow came over the hill, and judging by the long brown hair, he decided it had to be Hermione. "Hurry up Ron!" Hermione said through her tears as she bounced on her toes. Another shape came over the opposite hill.Ron. "So.are you sure?" Ron asked, grabbing her hands. "Yes. I talked to madam Pomfry. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone anything. I am so scared right now Ron." Hermione said, spazzing out. "Hermione. For now, don't tell anyone that you're pregnant, not even Harry." Ron said, wiping a tear off of her cheek and smiling at her. A light smile crossed Hermione's face, and she leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and for a while they just stood there. Harry figured nothing else interesting would be happening, so he headed off back to the common room, shocked by everything he had heard that night. With Hermione pregnant and then the two of them not even telling him. he wasn't sure he even wanted to be civil to them anymore. This was a big deal, and they wouldn't even let Harry in on it.  
  
On his way back to the common room, thoughts were rushing through his mind. How could Ron be so stupid? The only person Ron has ever slept with was Hermione, and only once! Well, as far as Harry knew. But Harry had slept with almost every Gryffindor the same year as him, (being quite the little slut) and not one has even come CLOSE to being pregnant.  
  
Even though Harry is quite the slut, he has never found anyone that he has truly fallen in love with. Sure, he has had many upon many crushes, but has never felt the joy of true love. For a long time, Harry thought he was in love with Hermione. Up until just recently, actually. But Harry had grown out of that stage, young love as he called it, and was looking for someone more permanent.  
  
When he got to the common room, it was purely deserted, not a single person in sight. So, he decided to go up to the dormitory. He wanted to make sure that Ron didn't think anything was too ultimately suspicious.  
  
Ron didn't get back until nearly morning, then expected to be able to sleep. But nope, they had defense against the Dark Arts first period.  
  
A very interesting class followed. "Now.why don't.Draco Malfoy and.Ronald Weasley duel this one. Try some new spells out on each other." The temporary professor told all of them. Just as Draco was getting ready to practically kill Ron, a knock at the door sounded out what was happening. "Excuse me." It was professor Dumbledore. "The permanent professor has just arrived from Ireland. Say hello to Professor Luna." Dumbledore said, introducing their 'permanent' professor. More than likely, just like every year, the next year, there will have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
When the woman walked into the room, she didn't look like a professor at all. in fact, she looked to be as old as the students were. "Hello." She said, bringing her bag in and setting it on the front table. Her pale green robes billowed behind her. "Now.what were we in the middle of? You can finish the lesson for today if you would like. I can just sit back up and get a feel for what we're doing." She smiled with bright green eyes. Her headband matched her eyes very well, as did her robes. Unlike Professor McGonagal, with her long, tightly pulled back hair, the professor's hair was cut short and loosely hung around her face.  
  
"Wow.Hey Harry.are you sure she's old enough to be a teacher?" Ron questioned, leaning over at their table. "I dunno.possibly." Harry answered, then they were quieted and Ron and Draco made to step back up.  
  
After the duel was through, Ron was battered and bruised, and this time Draco was puking up slugs. All of the Gryffindor's laughed, while the Slytherin's looked on in disgust. As Crabbe and Goyle were taking Draco to the hospital wing, the bell rang signaling next period.  
  
"Well, good bye to all of my students. I shall miss you all." The old professor said, then followed the class out the door. Harry hung out after the bell. "Excuse me.professor, I don't mean to be rude but.how old are you?" Harry questioned, dying to know. She just chuckled a bit. "Nah, don't worry 'bout being rude, I get it all the time. I'm 19." The professor said, a broad smile upon her face. "Really? But.how?" Harry questioned. "Well, I should have been in my fourth year, but they had moved me so far ahead that I was put with the seventh year. So I graduated when I should have been a fourth year." She said, still smiling at the question. "Wow. That's amazing." Harry said, glancing at his feet. "Ya mean you don't recognize me? I graduated top of my class when you were in the second year. I dunno, but I remember you." She said, still smiling. "Well, you'd better head on, you'll be late for your next class." She said, then turned to get her things together for the next class. "Wait a minuet.are you.Alexandra Luna?" He said, suddenly blushing. "That would be me. Now head on." She said, laughing a little.  
  
Harry headed off down the hall towards double potions with the Slytherins.again. It was amazing, someone only two years older than himself, a professor at Hogwarts. And of all people, a girl that he had a crush on.but told no one. Not even Ron knew about his crush on Alexandra Luna. 


End file.
